moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Province of Eadha
"Up in the mountains, we go singing." -A line from a song about the Province of Eadha The Province of Eadha, is located in the western part of the Principality of Fjallidh, and boarders the Midland Province to the north, and the Province of Rithland, also known as the Province of the Lakelands, to the southeast. The province is home to a hilly landscape, the Hilm Mountains, which are part of the Alterac Mountain Range, dominate the province. The Hilm Mountains also spread into the Province of Rithland. There are two major cities in Eadha, Felsen, the province's capital, and Hilmberg. Also in Eadha, is the Hilmberg Monastery, a sight popular among some pilgrims of the Holy Light, the monastery is believed to contain a holy jewel that is able to banish the dark. The province is home to the House of Eadha a branch of the House of Fjallajökull, and is under the dominion of the Prince of Fjallidh. Etymology The name Eadha, means "Aspen" in Ruin, and is a cognate in Fjoric, and is related to the word Eadhar, which means "Grove" in Ruin, and "Tree Circle" in Fjoric. History The Province of Eadha, is believed to have been inhabited by a people known as the Tribe Aosring, a subgroup tribe of people who belonged to the Daonaidh, the native humans of the Fjallidh. The Tribe Aosring, were known for their warlike culture. Throughout of the province, structures known as Eadhatic Circles can be seen, the Eadhatic Circles are similar to buildings constructed through out Alterac, that were believed to have been built during some point prior to the Arathorian Empire. These circle, are about four feet in height, and were belived to have sod roofs when they were in use. During the Theumundian Era the Tribe Aosring, were forced to enter into a tribal confederation, in order to push out the armies of Theumund, and became known as the Eadhatic Confederation. The confederation was led by two groups, the Chiefs and the Elder Chief, the two groups were led by a High Chief. The most famous of the High Chiefs was Bridei, who was famed for purging the trolls from Eadha. During the end of the Theumundian Era, a group of monks from the Church of the Holy Light, travelled into Eadha on a holy quest, the group of monks were known as the Order of the Splintered Light, and were led by a man known as Brother Branwin. They arrived at a mountain that would become known as Monk's Mountain, there they built a monastery that would be known as Hilmberg Monastery. They would later found the of Hilmberg, and convert the local populace to the Holy Light. Government Although the Province of Eadha, is ruled by the Prince of Fjallidh, Eadha is also ruled by Lady Der-Ilei, and a group of elected elders, known as the Elder Chiefs. The province does poses some autonomy, however all laws or rulings that are passed must be in agreement with the Prince of Fjallidh. Environment and Culture Eadha, is mainly a mountainous region, as it is located inside the Hilm Mountain Range, there is only one notable mountain in Eadha, it is known as Monk's Mountain, and is home to the Hilmberg Monastery; there are also a few rivers in Eadha, however the River Ges, is the only one that is notable. There is a small farming community in Eadha, however since the Hilm Mountains are rich in iron mining is more popular in the region. Throughout most of the year, the weather is grey and dry in Eadha, with long cold winters, with heavy snow. Summer in Eadha is a every short season, that only lasts for one month. Although the people of Eadha, are followers of the Holy Light, some old customs still exist, such as ritually painting of ones body before one's first battle, and how children inherit from the mother's side rather than the father's side.Category:Alterac Locations Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Province of Eadha Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Alterac